Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am
Summary Jack is captured by the terrorists, who use Derek as leaverage to force him to compromise CTU's assalut team. Logan refuses to give in to the terrorists' demands as the co-signing of the arms treaty draws near. Martha continues to convince her husband that the phone call was real, but Walt interferes with her efforts. A new respresentative from Division, Lynn McGill arrives at CTU and begins to undermine Buchanan's authority. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *Novick tells Logan that terrorists are controlling the main terminal at the Ontario Airport. *Beresch tells the public on TV that he will excute hostages unless the President of the United States of America and the President of Russia repudiate the accord. *Logan pressures his staff to fix the hostage crisis; Martha Logan is proven wrong by a recording that Palmer did not talk about national security (a recording that was manipulated by Cummings) Martha talks to Burke and finds out the transcripts of her conversation with Palmer is in the archive room. *Bill Buchanan tries to negotiate with Beresch but he makes his point clear when he executes another hostage that he doesn't CTU to try and attempt a rescue mission. *Jack Bauer feeds information to Curtis and CTU. The terrorists take Derek hostage. Beresch learns that Jack Bauer is the one giving him problems so he threatens to kill Derek if Jack doesn't come out. Jack surrenders and is taken captive. The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am 10:00:00 Buchanan tells his staff that since Jack is no longer in contact with them, they must assume the worst. Chloe tells him that without Jack to give them inside information, their chances of success have been reduced to 20%. Buchanan tells her that is better than not trying at all. hostage.]]Beresch confiscates Jack's phone, then demands to know CTU's plan of attack. With the threat to Derek hanging above him, Jack reveals that an assault team plans to storm the north entrance of the terminal. Jack insists that the White House does not negotiate with terrorists, but Beresch believes that Logan will cave if another hostage is executed. President Logan is getting impatient, and asks Novick why CTU has not made their move yet. Novick tells him that they lost contact with Jack and must formulate a new assault plan. Beresch appears on TV and executes another hostage. He tells Logan that if the summit is signed, it is stained with the blood of the remaining hostages. Logan begins to waver, but Walt Cummings encourages him to stay the course. Martha Logan is reading the real transcript of her phone call with David Palmer. She decides to wait until after the summit is over to show it to her husband. goes over the airport groundplans.]]Jack and Derek notice Beresch and his followers looking through a floor plan of the terminal. Beresch gives back Jack's phone, and demands that Jack direct the assault team to storm the emergency door south of Gate 12. Jack initially refuses, but after Beresch threatens Derek, he gives in. Lynn McGill arrives at CTU, demanding to speak with Buchanan. Lynn reveals that he has been sent by District to take charge until the current crisis is over. Jack calls CTU, claiming to have had to temporarily hang up to avoid being compromised. He gives Curtis the new entry point, and adds that he is in a flank two position. Timer: 10:12:34 - 10:12:36 10:17:02 Curtis tells Buchanan it will take fifteen minutes to formulate a new attack plan. Buchanan is not sure if Jack's information justifies changing the entire plan, but Curtis insists that Jack would have good reason. Lynn tells Buchanan that he wants to review the plan before CTU implements it. Buchanan reluctantly agrees, and Chloe forwards the plan to Lynn's laptop. As Beresch and his men prepare to ambush the assault team, Derek blames himself for the rescue plan falling through. Jack assures him "this is not over." talks with Yuri Suvarov.]]Novick tells Logan that the rescue operation is back on track. They go out to meet with President Suvarov, who tells them that both of them have staked their political futures on the treaty, and if the rescue attempt fails, they will become a mockery. Cummings arrives to escort Martha to the treaty signing. He asks Evelyn about Martha's trip to the archive room, threatening to fire her if she doesn't cooperate. Evelyn reluctanly reveals that Martha took a phone transcript, and tucked it into her blouse for safekeeping. As Logan prepares for the ceremony, Novick assures him that the treaty signing has been synchronized with the rescue operation. Chloe notes that the treaty signing is 90 seconds ahead of schedule, and suggests to Buchanan that he call Curtis to ask him to move things up. Buchanan counters that the treaty signing must be stalled. Chloe begins to suspect they might not be able to save the hostages. Timer: 10:25:22 - 10:25:24 10:29:46 At the summit, Logan makes a speech on he won't give in to terrorists, including the ones at Ontario Airport. Novick calls Buchanan, asking why the assault is being held up. Buchanan asks Novick to stall the treaty signing, but Novick insists that the whole world is watching. Nathanson calls Beresch, telling him that Logan is still going through with the signing. Beresch assures him that Logan is just confident that rescue attempt will succeed. Nathanson tells him the hostages are to be killed whether the treaty is signed or not. As Buchanan and Audrey prepare for the worst, Lynn notices something fishy about the change in assault plan, and demands transcripts of the entire phone conversations with Jack. Curtis calls CTU and tells his team they are almost ready to move in. Lynn comes across an obstacle while reading the phone transcripts and has Chloe unlock Volume 5. Chloe tells Spencer that Lynn is slowing things down. Spenser tells her that Lynn generally fires 20% of his staff whenever he takes control of a new office. .]]One of Beresch's men find a keycard that was hidden by Chevensky. Beresch secretly hands off the keycard to a man in the yellow tie, one of the hostages. Jack sees this and suspects a bigger plan...Timer: 10:35:16 - 10:35:18 10:39:42 Jack gets a call from Curtis, saying that he is ready to move in. Jack reiterates that he is in a flank two position. Beresch prepares for the ambush. Lynn rushes into the CTU Situation Room, ordering Buchanan to stop the assault. He has noted the phrase "flank two" which was a duress code back when Jack was still in CTU. Buchanan calls Curtis and tells him to go back to the original assault plan. forces Jack Bauer to call CTU.]]Beresch grows impatient and begins to think something is up. He demands that Jack call CTU and ask what happened to the assault team. Buchanan covers by saying they had to reset their detonators, but they will be moving in any minute. Nathanson calls Beresch, telling him that the Presidents are signing the treaty. He orders Beresch to kill all the hostages. But before Beresch can carry out this order, the wall explodes. The terrorists begin firing, but the CTU task force comes up from behind. The terrorists are neutralized. Jack runs to Beresch to interrogate him, but Beresch commits suicide to avoid capture by blowing himself up. Logan is notified that the rescue was a success. Erwich sneaks out with the keycard. Jack asks the civilans if they saw Erwich, a male in early thirties, in a suit wearing a yellow tie. Jack goes after Erwich. Timer: 10:47:26 - 10:47:28 10:51:26 Diane and Derek are reunited, and told they are to be taken to CTU for debriefing. completes the treaty signing.]]With the hostage situation defused, the treaty signing goes off without a hitch. Logan tells Martha that he will have time for her soon, but not now. He asks her not to ruin this moment for him. Martha tells Cummings that the situation is more dangerous than Logan realizes, but will only share the information with her husband. Lynn acknowledges that Jack was crucial to saving the day, but also says that he is still a suspect in the murders of David Palmer and Michelle Dessler. He orders that Jack be brought back to CTU. Jack tells Curtis that they need to start looking for Erwich, but Curtis responds that he has orders to bring Jack back to CTU. Jack gives a detailed description of Erwich to Curtis. Erwich makes his way to a secret hanger, where a second team of terrorists is waiting. They make their way toward an underground vault containing several bio-hazard canisters. Erwich calls Nathanson and tells him that he has secured the "merchandise". Martha returns to her room, only to be subdued by Cummings. He takes the transcript and leaves. 10:59:57 - 11:00:00 Dramtis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest Starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spencer Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * Mark Sheppard as The man in the yellow tie * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * V.J. Foster as Terrorist Co-Starring * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Steve Edwards as News anchor Notes The 100th episode of 24 Day 5 Episodes